The Way I Loved You
by g8rgirl
Summary: songfic-Massie is bored with Landon but will she get back with Derrick?


The Way I Loved You

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique or the song The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift**

_He is sensible_

_And so incredible_

_And all my single friends_

_Are jealous_

"Ehmygawd Massie! Landon is such a gentleman! He is perfect for you! I wish someone would like me like that." Kristen sighed.

_He says everything_

_I need to hear_

_And it's like_

_I couldn't ask_

_For anything better_

"Massie it will be ok. Bean will come back soon. She'll miss you too much to stay lost for long." Landon said, trying to comfort me.

_He opens up_

_My door and_

_I get into his car_

_And he says_

_You look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel_

_Perfectly fine_

"Massie you look beautiful, like always. Is that dress Juicy?" Landon asked as he opened the car door for me.

_But I miss_

_Screaming and fighting_

_And kissing_

_In the rain_

_And its 2am and_

_I'm cursing you name_

**Flashback**

It was starting to rain as I ran out of the school dance.

"Massie!" Derrick yelled. He started running to me. "I'm sorry!"

"Well sorry doesn't cut it!" I screamed back. He had finally caught up to me. He grabbed my waist and spun me around. My heart instantly melted at his touch. "Maybe this will cut it" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss me. "It does" I whispered back. Just then the rain started to get harder and I knew we would get soaked. But I didn't care if my dress got ruined.

**End flashback.**

_You're so in love_

_That you act insane_

_And that's the way_

_I loved you_

_Breakin' down and_

_Coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster_

_Kinda rush_

_And I never knew_

_I could feel so much_

_And that's the way_

_I loved you_

**Flashback**

We were at Six Flags with the PC and the rest of the guys. Derrick had pulled me away from the group and we had made our way to the biggest roller coaster in the park. He pulled us to the last row when it was our turn. Sometime during all the drops and turns I had grabbed his hand and I knew I wouldn't be scared anymore.

**End Flashback**

_He respects my space_

_And never makes_

_Me wait and_

_He calls exactly_

_When he says he will_

_He's close to my mother_

_Talks business with my father_

_He's charming_

_And endearing_

_And I'm comfortable_

"Mrs. Block this lasagna is delicious!" Landon gushed to my mother. "Thank you Landon, and for the last time please call me Kendra!" my mother replied. "Ok Kendra. So Mr. Block, how's the company dealing with the economic meltdown?" Landon asked. "Surprisingly well, Landon." My dad said.

_But I miss_

_Screaming and fighting_

_And kissing_

_In the rain_

_And its 2am and_

_I'm cursing you name _

_You're so in love_

_That you act insane_

_And that's the way_

_I loved you_

_Breakin' down and_

_Coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster_

_Kinda rush_

_And I never knew_

_I could feel so much_

_And that's the way_

_I loved you_

**flashback**

"Derrick I can't believe you! You had to cancel our date last night and now you're calling at 2am to say that you have to cancel tonight's date! You are so indisputable!" I whisper-shouted into the phone.

**End flashback**

_He can't see the smile _

_I'm faking_

_And my heart's_

_Not breaking_

_Cause I'm not_

_Feeling anything at all_

_And you were_

_Wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating _

_Intoxicating_

_Complicated_

_Got away by_

_Some mistake and now_

"Hey Mass. Do you want to go see thee Proposal tonight?" Landon asked me as he got into the car.

"Sure…that sounds great." I lied but he didn't notice my fake smile. We always go to the movies. I know that I have to break up with him soon. But I'm not sad. I never had feelings for Landon in the first place. So the breakup won't hurt me. Not like the last one.

_I miss screaming_

_and fighting_

_and kissing in the rain_

_it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way_

_I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way_

_I loved you_

_Oh, oh_

_And that's the way _

_I loved you_

_Oh, oh_

_Never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way_

_I loved you_

"Hello?" he said when he answered the phone.

"Hey Derrick, its Massie."

"Oh, hey what's up?"

"I have something to tell you, meet me at the park in 10." I said as I hung up so he didn't get the chance to say no.

**10 minutes later….**

I stood by the swing set as I waited for Derrick to come.

"Hey Mass." He said sneaking up on me from behind.

I jumped but I regained my composure.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

I knew I was ready for this. I took a deep breathe.

"I still love you." I said with my eyes closed, scared to see what his reaction was.

I suddenly felt his lips on top of mine and I got my answer.

He broke the kiss and we stared into each others eyes.

"I love you too, Block." He grinned.

All I did was grin back.

******************END**************************

**A/N: I was listening to this song and I got inspired to write this.**


End file.
